Just One More
by angellwings
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post. "his wife keeps bringing him books to hold and saying 'oh just one more."
1. Books

Just One More

by angellwings

* * *

Lucy no longer had her mother's endless supply of books to borrow from when she needed to do research. She could also no longer just run off to the University library alone. Which normally wasn't a problem except for this particular moment when she desperately needed to research a particular individual whose information couldn't just be googled. The information she needed could be found at the university, but it was late and she knew no one, namely Wyatt, would let her go alone. The Library would be open, she knew, it was exam time and the Library was always open late during exams.

She walked out of the changing area in her street clothes and glared at her phone. She'd attempted to google Belle Boyd for the fifth time since the Lifeboat had landed and she returned the same results. One link to a book about women in the Civil War and very little else.

She huffed and marched up to Agent Christopher with pursed lips. "I need to visit the University Library."

"Okay, I'll set up an escort for the morn–"

"No," Lucy said as she interrupted Denise with a sigh. "I need to go now. I need to know what Emma–what we–changed."

"And it can't wait, Professor?"

For the first time she realized she'd interrupted Agent Christopher as she was talking with Wyatt. She'd been so focused on Belle Boyd that she hadn't even seen him there. But there he was, smirking at her in that way that infuriated her.

"No, it cannot wait. We need to get ahead of Emma. I need to know what changed. She could jump again at any moment and I am no closer to knowing what she's up to."

Denise sighed. "I have minimal staff here right now, Lucy. I couldn't possibly free up the agents until the morning."

"Don't worry about it," Wyatt told her. "I'll take her."

"Are you sure?" Denise asked him.

He nodded. "Absolutely," he answered before he turned his smirk on Lucy again. "Watching her back is what I do and, you know, I'm pretty good at it."

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully and then grinned at him. "Works for me."

"Okay," Agent Christopher agreed. "Be careful, call for back up if you need it."

And then they were off, Wyatt drove and they rode in silence. It had been a while since they'd been alone and the tension was palpable. It floated between them as he parked and then as they walked through campus to the library. They'd never really discussed their 'possibilities'. Everything since the Mothership was stolen had moved so fast.

"What are we looking for?" Wyatt asked as they entered the library.

"Anything on Belle Boyd," she answered. "Just follow me."

She led him down to the basement and while heading down the stairs several people recognized her. They asked about her mother and Wyatt watched helplessly as she fumbled through a vague answer with a forced smile. He hated watching the pain flash across her eyes before she pasted on that false smile. He wanted to interrupt and drag her away but, knowing Lucy, she'd only get irritated with him.

The basement held artifacts, books, and journals regarding various figures in American history. According to Lucy, her mother had been instrumental in building the collection. This archive also had access to information from The National Archives in DC. In other words, it was heaven for Lucy Preston.

He followed as she buzzed around the stacks and display cases. Eventually her arms were full of aging books and albums of newspaper clippings so he reached out and took them from her. She gave him a surprised glance but smiled softly. She added a book to the pile in his arms and then her eyes widened before she ran off to another section. He hustled to keep up.

"Sorry," she told him. "Just one more."

He smirked at her. He knew there wasn't 'just one more.' She placed the book on the top and then darted off again with him close behind.

She gave him a sheepish glance. "Okay, one more."

He chuckled. "Sure."

"No, wait, I know there was another…" Her sentence trailed off as she walked to another section. "One more, I swear."

"Lucy, it's fine," Wyatt said with a grin. "Get as many as you want. I'll carry them all."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and bit her bottom lip with a thoughtful look. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. I can take it."

"If you say so," Lucy said with a smirk. "Because honestly I can think of several more books that would be helpful. If you think you can manage."

He quirked a brow at her. "That sounds like you doubt me."

She shrugged and chuckled. "It's a lot of books."

"Fine," he said with a playful glare. "Bring it on. Challenge accepted."

Lucy laughed and shook her head. "You really don't know what you're getting yourself into, sweetheart."

"I like a little danger, babydoll."

Their eyes met and they exchanged lingering smiles for a long moment before Lucy finally looked away with a bashful blush. "Fine," she told him. "But don't say I didn't warn you."


	2. Coffee and Donuts

The day after Lucy's near all nighter researching Belle Boyd they got a call early in the day. They found out where the Mothership had gone and then got to work researching what Emma could be after. Wyatt watched in amusement as Lucy downed her second full cup of coffee. She moved to get up and pour another when Wyatt pointedly cleared his throat.

"You gonna eat some food with all that caffeine, Professor?"

She reached for a donut in the middle of the table and smirked at him. "Why yes I think so."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, I meant real food. You probably shouldn't have any more coffee until you eat something _real_."

"No, I need it. I need the caffeine. Just one more? That's it, I promise. I'll just have one more cup," she told him. He shook his head again but said nothing as she got up and poured another cup. She grabbed a second donut as she sat back down and added it to the first one that was still on her plate.

"You gonna just have one more of those too?" He asked with a smirk.

"You said I needed food," Lucy said with a knowing grin.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, okay. But when we get back we're getting you something substantial to eat."

The mission was a bust. They never found Emma or any trace of her. Nothing remarkable happened on that day in history so they had no main event to use as a guide. They just wondered around a little town for a whole day before calling it quits and coming home. While in the past they ate a bit of stew prepared by a cook that was a part of a wagon train passing through town but that was it. And after spending nearly 14 hours in the past, they were all starving. It was nearly 10 at night by the time they changed and were ready to leave. Rufus left to meet Jiya, leaving Wyatt and Lucy alone.

"You ready for that substantial meal?" Wyatt asked her with a grin.

"Absolutely," Lucy said with a smirk. "I promise I won't touch a cup of coffee or a donut."

"Come on," Wyatt said as he placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her toward the door and, ultimately, his car. "I know a pretty good 24 hour diner we can go to."

"Classy," Lucy said with a chuckle. "So substantial is a diner burger?"

He laughed and nodded. "Don't forget the pie."

"Oh, we couldn't forget the pie. Never."

Half an hour later they were seated and ordering burgers from a corner booth in the back of the diner.

"So," Lucy said as their waitress walked away. "Can we preemptively banish any and all work talk for the night?"

"Absolutely," Wyatt agreed eagerly. "I'm sick of that damn eyeball."

Lucy chuckled and nodded her agreement.

"How's your new place?" Wyatt asked as he stretched an arm across the back of the booth seat.

Lucy paused for a moment as his hand brushed her shoulder and he tried not to smirk at her in response. "It's good. Quite a bit bigger than what I need for just little old me, but I'm sure I'll get used to it. It's weird, for me. I'm used to having other people around, you know? If not mom then there was always Amy. Now it's just me and I have two bedrooms and an office in addition to a living room, dining room, kitchen, and two bathrooms. You'd think DHS would have a smaller safe hour somewhere, right? Nope. They really don't."

"Maybe you should get a pet," Wyatt suggested. "Something to keep you company when you're there alone."

She turned toward him excitedly and, due to the corner they were sitting in, their knees bumped. She blushed as she spoke. "Oh! I could! A cat would be low maintenance and considering how often we've been gone these days I need that. Thanks, Wyatt. It would be nice to have a cat around again. I had one when I was kid."

"Always been a dog person, myself," Wyatt said with a shrug. "But you're right. Cats are easy if you're gone a lot."

"Thanks for going with me to the Library last night, by the way," Lucy told him. "I appreciated that. I know it was a late night."

"I was happy to do it, Luce," Wyatt told her. "Really, anytime you need someone just let me know."

He'd chosen his words carefully and she'd noticed. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. She stopped chewing her lip and smiled slowly at him. "You know, I think I might _need_ _someone_ to help me finish off the bottle of wine in my fridge later. If you want to that is. I also might need some company while watching this movie I rented a couple of days ago. I really should watch it so I can return it. They charge me per night."

He smirked and chuckled at her with a nod. "I think I could help with that."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow night okay?" He asked her as he brought his arm down from the back of the booth to rest on her shoulders.

She slid closer to him and smiled brightly. "Tomorrow night is perfect."


	3. Kiss

_Kiss_

* * *

Lucy gave her apartment a quick once over. She had the wine, the movie, take out menus. Everything was out and ready. A knock sounded on her door and she took a deep calming breath. Wyatt was right on time, as expected. She opened the door and motioned him inside. He was smirking at her before she'd even opened the door, she was sure.

Apparently, he'd beat her to the punch with dinner because he pulled out a bag of take out from her favorite Italian place from behind his back.

"You read my mind," Lucy said with a laugh as he set down the take out bag on her coffee table.

"I figured Italian food is best with wine," he told her with a grin. "And that was the only thing I was _certain_ you'd have in your sad pathetic refrigerator."

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "I have a few other things besides wine."

"Sure you do," he said with an unconvinced chuckle.

Lucy grabbed forks and napkins from her kitchen as Wyatt sorted the containers. A few minutes later they were seated on her couch, with take out containers in their laps.

Lucy made an appreciative sound as she took her first bite of her fettuccine and Wyatt quirked a brow and tried reign in his thoughts. The night had quite gotten there...yet.

"This is much better than a diner burger," she told him as she finished her bite. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said with a shrug. "We had to eat, didn't we?"

"Yes, but this is food from Vincenzo's and I know for a fact that it is not on your way here," Lucy said as she gave him a knowing grin.

"I couldn't show up with subpar Italian food," he told her with a smirk. "You'd never let me forget it."

"True," she said with a laugh. "It would be a mark of shame on your record." Her smile went from giddy to warm and affectionate before she continued. "But it also means you know what my favorite Italian restaurant is and I didn't know you were paying such close attention."

He sat back on the couch and slowly slid his gaze over to hers. The smirk that almost always graced his lips widened into a soft smile. "Kind of hard not to when it comes to you."

She blushed and ducked her head for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "You're trying to earn all the brownie points, aren't you?"

He laughed and Lucy wished he'd laugh more. It was a really wonderful sound. "And what if I am?" He asked.

"Well, you're definitely succeeding so far, Soldier," Lucy said with a grin.

"Glad to hear it, ma'am," he told her with a wink and a smirk.

The sight of that wink and that smirk did something to Lucy and all of her thoughts about the night not having "gotten there yet" vanished. The spark in the pit of her stomach that lit up every time Wyatt was around suddenly wanted to kiss that smirk off of his face. But they both had food to eat and take out containers across their laps.

Wyatt suddenly put his food down on the coffee table. She assumed he was getting ready to stand up or get something from her kitchen. This was her chance. She urgently put her container down and launched herself at him. Her arms went around his neck and her body was pressed flush against his. Her lips crashed into his and she felt a proud thrill of shock that she'd actually done it. He wasted no time in responding to her. There was no shocked tense moment or a hitched breath or any hesitance of any kind. He'd caught her around the waist when she'd thrown herself into his arms and he'd returned the kiss just as immediately as catching her. The way they fit and the way they moved together was too perfect, practically instinctual.

They pulled apart reluctantly when they realized they both needed to breathe, but it wasn't much of a break and suddenly they were kissing again. The second kiss gave way to three and then four until the cell phones forgotten on the coffee table began to ring loudly.

Lucy pulled back and glanced toward the phone, but that didn't stop Wyatt. His lips dropped to her throat and Lucy gasped appreciatively before speaking, "Wyatt, that's probably work."

"Let it ring for a few minutes," he said between the kisses he placed up her neck and along her jaw.

"But-"

"One more kiss, Luce. Just one more."

She laughed lightly at that and nodded. How could she say no?

"Okay, one more," she said with a bright grin just before her lips met his again.

Fine, she thought, maybe _two_ more.

At least.


End file.
